Stretch his Shadow
Prolouge The Gotei 13 sent an Assassin, named Itachi to kill me. Some wierd though that I would assassinate my employer. Whatever.... I have been talking to my allies. Gransmaster-sama and my friend Shinji Hirako say that its some plot to take out a worthy avasery. I have also noticed a stalker. He appears to have Spiritual powers but he has the ability to mask them. What waits for me is unknown-- Keigai Honrui The Stalker's Approach * Walking through the dark streets of Karakura, Keigai lifted his head towards the moon. He began remembering what his ally said. "Don't worry yourself, there plans can't defeat you" said the older man with light blue hair. Keigai contiuned to walk and looked to the right. He saw a man peeking around a corner. He closed his eyes and the man quickly hid. "I wonder if he saw me" though the man. "Yes, yes I did" said Keigai behind him. The man was shocked to see Keigai and screamed. Keigai grabbed the man's sleeve and forcefully turned his head towards Keigai's. "Your Spiritual Pressure is to high for an average Human. You're a Shinigami" said Keigai sternfully. "Yeah, but I'm not against you" said the man. "Who are you" said Keigai. "Kengen Hitokage... 3rd Seat of the Soul Guild" said Kengen. "The Soul Guild... why is that fool tracking me" said Keigai not letting up on his grip. "Captain-sama sent me to relay a message" said Kengen. "The man Itachi... was sent by Sosuke Aizen. He is plotting to keep his greatest mistakes a secret" he finished. "Mistake, I though this was his plan. To test his Hollowfication" said Keigai. "I think you're process might have been an accident" said Kengen. "I have to go, now" said Kengen tossing out a small blue orb. "Wait why doesn't Akaseisui try and reveal Aizen for who he is" asked Keigai. "What if Aizen stops him and does what he did to you to Captain-sama. All of the information that he knows, on every Shinigami would be lost to us. We can't loose something so valuable" said Kengen as the orb popped and became a blue portal. Stepping though the portal Kengen said his final words... "You have the Soul Guild's support". Keigai's Contemplation A Battle with his Inner Hollow * "How could what that sick monster done to me have been accident" thought Keigai holding his head between his hands. He looked up and quickly grew with pain. He shut his eyes and when they reopened, his eye became black and his pupil and iris turned yellow. "Almost OUT" called the menical Hollow growing inside of Keigai. Keigai stood up and felt the pain, he held out his hand and called out. "You pussy ass Hollow, fight me one on one". This angered the Inner Hollow that Keigai held and caused him to silence. Suddenly Keigai was standing on a open field with small grass patches. Across from him, stood the Inner Hollow in a physical form. "Whats this, now you copy me" called Keigai folding his arms. The Inner Hollow grited its teeth and without any movment followed a Cero out. This shocked Keigai as he had a large endeavor using Cero, but to such a great extent. Keigai reacted and charged a Bala in his hand. He punched forward and watched as the two attacks clashed. "You may be skilled, probably more than me but you still are not stronger than me..." said Keigai quickly grabbing the handle of his Zanpakuto. The Inner Hollow did the same, and both unsheathed it simuetaneously. "Fall! Sabure Jikoku!" called both as the Zanpakuto turned into sand and formed around their backs as a gourd. Falling Sands... Time Stops * After hours of fighting with his Inner Hollow, Keigai quickly took measure of his remaining sand. "Damn it, I don't have enough reiatsu to make more" he thought. "Yet I have more to come" said the Hollow as his gourd filled up. "Damn it, why are you so strong" screamed Keigai. He grabbed the gourd spun it and slammed it on the ground. "I haven't used this in many years" he continued closing his eyes. "Ban-KAI!" he called as the sand gourd exploded and quickly surronded Keigai. The sand began to morph from a loose gravel to a white fabric. He gained a large cloak and symbolic hat and bore a staff. The Inner Hollow smirked at the spectacal. "So... this is what happens when you materialzie that Father of Time you got locked up" he said waging his finger. "Its like you haven't seen it before" said Kegai smiling. "Don't know whyy, but I don't have memories of it. Even when I recall yours all I get is a blank" said the Inner Hollow shruging. "You remind me so much of him..." said Keigai. He began remembering Shinji Hirako.... "Well then, lets finish this. Osoiumou!" he called as the area tinted a blue and time slowed. The Inner Hollow's thoughts coursed but he couldn't move fast. He watched as Keigai slowly walked over and held the butt of the staff to his neck. A blade shot out and he smiled.